


Loss

by Burnsfan23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnsfan23/pseuds/Burnsfan23
Summary: So, the title is misleading. Basically, Pete and my character Talise had a friends with benefits relationship that ended terribly. She stayed close with Tyler, and called him because she lost someone she's close too. Pete shows up and conversation with angst and attitude ensues. This is also on my Tumblr: writertoo18 because that's where I posted it first.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with WWE. The only people I own are Talise and the person she lost. Also, first WWE posted fic, let me know what you think.

She’s crying. Her make-up has long since been wiped off of her face by now. She’s been crying for hours now. Disbelief in her sobs. She calls the one person that she knows will come for her.

“H’lo?”

“Ty… I..”

“Talise? What’s going on? Are you.. Are you crying?”

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t know who else to..”

“No.. hey, what’s going on love?”

“I.. I shouldn’t.. Shouldn’t have called.. You guys are in Florida.. Time difference and all… Sorry to bother you.”

“Wait…”

click.

“Stupid me. Why did I do that?” mutters Talise as her tears fall.

She covers up, lays on her couch and thinks about the one she really wanted to talk to. He never talks to her.. He avoids her at all costs because of what happened a year ago. They had a friends with benefits going on, but she wanted more and he didn’t.

He told her that it was just a quick fuck. Nothing more, nothing less.

She felt her heart break again as she remembers that night. She curls up under her blanket until she’s in a ball on the couch, then she just lets the tears fall for everything that once was. She feels the fatigue wash over her body from the energy that she’s exhausted with all of her tears.

knock. knock. knock.

She jerks her head up confused and calls, “Who is it?”

“Open the door Tali!”

“Pete?!”

“Open the damn door!”

“Coming.”

Talise gets up from her fetal position, and walks over to the door. She doesn’t even bother with changing out of the long British Strong Style shirt, nor does she cover her spandex shorts. She opens the door, and she can feel his gaze sliding up and down her body. She just turns and goes back over to the couch to resume the position she was in, she never says a word.

“Tali? Are you okay? Ty called and said that you were crying.” whispers Pete as he looks at her.

“Is that all? You’re here because Tyler sent you? thought you were in Florida with them.” replies Talise softly.

“Well, he told me to come check on you, but we all know that I don’t listen to him. He said you were crying, so I got dressed and rushed here. Took about twenty minutes or so, but I made it. I’m just surprised that you opened the door looking like that.” explains Pete quietly as he walks more into the room after shutting the door.

“What do you mean? I figured Ty called you since you showed up after avoiding me because of everything that went down a year ago. Why wouldn’t I answer the door for you? What do I look like? A mess? I’m aware and at this very moment, well, I couldn’t care less than I already do about that.” replies Talise as she finally looks at him.

“Well, you don’t look like a mess. You’re as beautiful as ever. I didn’t think you’d answer after everything I have put you through. We do still need to talk about what happened last year. I haven’t been the only one avoiding the elephant in the room. Ty told me to get my head out of my ass, so I will after you tell me what’s up. I have to report back to him as soon as I know why you’ve been crying.” says Pete with a sad smile as he walks closer to her.

“Go ahead and sit down. This didn’t really call for an emergency. I just.. Well, my dad.. He.. ummm.. He called and informed me that my grandpa passed away three hours ago. I’ve been crying since just a few minutes after being told that we would be losing him around five this evening. So, that’s all. Nothing to get all worked up over.” replies Talise with a shrug.

“Tali… You talking about Grandpa Louis? I’m so sorry love. That’s terrible. I can’t believe he passed. You were going to go up and visit him in a couple of days weren’t you? For his birthday? God, that sucks. I’m so sorry love. I know you’re hurting.” whispers Pete almost like he couldn’t believe it.

“You should probably report to Ty about what’s going on, then you can head back home to whoever is waiting on you.” muttered Talise childishly.

“Woah, hey, none of that now. I have no one at my home. I’m alone in that flat, thank you very much. There hasn’t been anyone since our last night together, and if you don’t believe me then ask Ty. He’ll tell you because we’ve been spending a lot of time together. I can report to Ty after we talk.” replies Pete in a hurt tone.

“Oh shove it. I’m not in the mood to have a conversation with you Pete. You broke my heart, you can’t expect to waltz in here and get an easy conversation out of me. That’s not how I am and you know it. Go tell Ty that I am perfectly fine, then go home.” snaps Talise.

“No. That’s not how this conversation is going to go down. Even if I have to be the only one talking, I will do exactly that. I need to tell you why everything happened the way that it did that night.” says Pete determinedly.

“Pete… I really don’t think that I can handle more heartbreak. I just lost one of the most important men in my life, please let me grieve.” sighs Talise tiredly.

“Just… Listen please. Talise Ann Hampton, I am in love with you. I have been for a year. When you told me that you had feelings for me last year, I was really confused and conflicted. I didn’t know really how I felt until after you kicked me out of your apartment. I walked all the way home in the pouring rain, and all I could think about was you. When I finally got home, I was so confused that I went straight to sleep. Not long after that I called Tyler, who helped me realize what I felt for you, but I was too late. Jordan had gotten to you, and I didn’t know at the time that you were just friends. I got so jealous that I chose to ignore you instead.” explains Pete in a rush.

“You… What.? That makes no sense. You ignored me because you were jealous? Pete… What in the hell? You are so… oblivious.. slow… I don’t even know what to say to you right now. I’ve spent this past year thinking that you hated me, when in fact you were actually in love with me too. Goddess, we’ve wasted so much time. Now, I need to grieve and you confess your feelings. Good lord, our timing sucks.” replies Talise with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, we never claimed to have perfect timing. You grieve, I will be here for you whenever you need me to be. We don’t have to do anything about this right now. Take your time. I’ll be here waiting for when you’re ready.” says Pete before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Pete goes to leave when Talise exclaims, “Wait! Don’t.. Don’t leave me. Please, just stay for tonight. I just.. I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Tali. With you dressed the way you are right now you’re killing me. It’s already extremely hard to keep from ravishing you against the couch.” says Pete with a groan.

“Well, maybe after a few days of me grieving we can talk about that. Right now though I just want you to stay with me. Just, just hold me for a little while. Please Pete.” whispers Talise pleadingly.

Pete sighs before walking over to where she’s sitting on the couch, he lifts her up and places her in his lap. She snuggles close to him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, and they both take a calming breath together. She slowly starts to fall asleep against his shoulder, and he leans his head against hers as sleep starts to ebb at him.

“Pete.. you gotta call Ty. He’ll be so pissed if you don’t.” mumbles Talise while half-asleep.

“Yeah, probably should. I’m too tired to though.” mutters Pete as his eyes squint down at her.

“Use ma phone. Yours is somewhere by the door.” whispers Talise.

“Go to sleep Tali, i’ll call him.” mumbles Pete.

“No.. Gotta make sure that you call him. Know you tend to forget.” mumbles Talise.

Pete grabs her phone from the cusion next to him. He types in her password, which she hadn’t changed, then he dials Tyler’s number.

“Talise!”

“Nope. She’s okay Ty. Lost Louis today, so she’s cryin’ cause of that. She’s goin’ ta sleep now though.”

“Pete? Why aren’t you calling from your phone?”

“I lost it somewhere by her front door. I think.. I don’t know where it is. She’s currently trying to stay awake on my lap.”

“Don’t take advantage of her Peter! We will have your head!”

“Not takin’ advantage. She just didn’t want me to leave.”

“Good.”

“Bye Ty.”

“Bye Ty!” calls Talise in a whisper as Pete chuckles.

“Tell her I said Bye and to call me when she wakes up.”

“I will.”

“Night Pete.”

“Night Ty”

Pete hangs up the phone and tosses it over to the other end of the sofa. Then, he looks down at Talise and sees that she’s finally starting to fall asleep.

“Night my beautiful Tali, sweet dreams love.” whispers Pete as he kisses her head.

“Night Pete, love you.” mumbles Talise as she finally lets sleep claim her with a smile gracing her lips.

Pete falls asleep with a smile pressing against her head as she is pressing her smile against his neck.


End file.
